


House of Memories by P!aTD

by alaskanthunder



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentioned Allison Hargreeves, Mentioned Luther Hargreeves, Mentioned Number Five | The Boy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskanthunder/pseuds/alaskanthunder
Summary: Short moments between Diego and Reader through polaroid photos and relationship memorabilia.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 17





	House of Memories by P!aTD

It’s one of those nights where I lay in bed and feel the tightness in my chest. I can’t sleep because I have far too many things on my mind to let myself fall into any sort of slumber. The other side of my bed has been empty for the eighth night in a row. My last signal from Diego was three days ago and my anxiety about everything is convincing me that something is wrong with him. He’s fine, I know he’s fine. I just can’t help but worry. On nights like these, I like going nice memories to try to distract myself. I reach over to my night table and open the creaky shelf without shame, since I’m alone anyway. I grab a small black box once used for storing spices and already feel some of my panic melt away. The clanking in the box is loud as things are rolling around in there. I grab the loose stack of polaroids from the box and shuffle them in a neat pile in my hands like a deck of cards.

Polaroid 1 – a photo of Diego with flour in his hair, chocolate frosting on his face, and wearing a very messy apron. His face is grumpy and annoyed, but in a cute way.

Diego’s dark hair is adorned with dusted flour. My shirt is covered in oil stains and my hands are sticky with sugar. He’s frustrated because we’re short on time and it’s my fault we’re in this mess (literally) anyway. Baking six different cakes from scratch in a tiny New York City apartment may not have been the best idea. My second worst idea was waiting until the night before October 1st to prepare a bakery’s-worth amount of cake. Diego is being an absolute dear helping me out on part of his birthday gift.

  
Two months before the Academy’s birthdays, I asked each Hargreeves sibling what kind of cake they want on their shared birthday, promising to bake them each an individual cake of their choice. A layered vanilla sponge cake for Luther, Oreo ice cream cake for Diego, red velvet for Allison, devil’s food cake for Klaus, coffee cake for Five, and carrot cake for Vanya. It’s safe to say I’m way in over my head. The kitchen is a complete mess and only two cakes are completely finished. This is total disaster and I’m going to ruin the Hargreeves’ first birthday celebrated together in who-knows-how-many years.

  
Diego uses the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the sweat forming on his forehead. The heat of the oven has been radiating through the apartment all day. I look at him and giggle at the chocolate icing used for Klaus’s cake that he unknowingly spread across his forehead, between his eyebrows. “What?” he asks, peering at me with only some annoyance in his gaze. I reach for a kitchen rag to wipe his face but stop myself before I pick it up. I shuffle to the other room to pick up one of the cameras lined up along the shelf. As soon as I walk back in the kitchen, Diego rolls his eyes and sighs, knowing he’s about to be subjected to a photo.

  
I place the camera in front of my face and capture the moment quickly before Diego has time to change his facial expression and the flash goes off. “Hey, I wasn’t ready for it!” he retorts, eyes wide with surprise. “I know, that’s why it’s cute,” I reply as the camera begins to dispense the photo. I shake the polaroid for a few seconds before placing it on the counter to wait for it to develop completely. Diego’s face softens again when I continue with cleaning the frosting from his face. I reach up to kiss his nose and give him an encouraging pat on his torso. “Time to get back to work,” I say, to which Diego reluctantly nods and continues mixing ingredients in a bowl.

Polaroid 2 – a photo of a woman’s naked abdomen and torso, exposed until the bottom of their pelvis. At the bottom of the photo, a penis is entering the subject of the shot. Light bruises and bite marks adorn her body.

I can’t help but lovingly smile up at Diego as he’s rocking in and out of me with so much passion. I’m sore and tired, but our crazy marathon continues into its third hour. I can tell he’s tired and just dancing around the edge of his climax. Diego’s brows are furrowed and sweat beads are beginning to drip down his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. “You’re so pretty when you take my cock like a good girl” he coos, making my heart swell with validation and praise. Suddenly, I have a wonderfully sexy idea.

  
I reach over to the night table and pick up the camera resting on its side on the wooden ledge. “Show me” I say, handing him the camera. His rocking hips take a short break from their rough movement as he adjusts the camera in front of his right eye. The camera clicks and he removes the film, placing it on the bedside table along with the camera. Diego’s mouth makes his way to my breasts, kissing and sucking at the soft skin before he picks up the pace again, breath shaking and mouth slightly agape.

Polaroid 3 – A group shot of three people. Each person is holding a giant carnival toy prize. A small blue orb floats above and between the heads of the smiling subjects.

It’s been a long day and my feet are getting really tired but we’re all having such a nice time, we don’t want to leave yet. Diego was dreading a day at the summer carnival but quickly lit up when he saw the knife throwing booth. Needless to say, he won each time. He won Klaus, Vanya and I each a gigantic stuffed animal. I don’t know how we’re going to fit these in the car with us for the way back. Klaus and I spent the entire afternoon dragging Diego and Vanya along to come on the ‘scary’ rides with us. Between the two of us, we make a pretty convincing case.

  
After such a beautiful, warm day walking around the carnival park, the four of us are sitting on the edge of the outer fence. We’re enjoying the music, lights, and sounds of people screaming on rides in the distance. We’re each holding a large carnival prize between our legs. Klaus is making us all laugh, even though Diego acts like he’s annoyed to look cool. There’s this feeling of unexplainable happiness in my chest and I want to hold on to this forever. Almost as if reading my mind, Vanya reaches in her side bag and grabs a camera. Diego wraps his arm around my waist and I feel Klaus’s arm slide across my shoulder. I wear the biggest, happiest smile I can form, truly feeling the bliss of the moment. Klaus yells “CHEEEEEEEESE AND CRACK!” right before Vanya snaps the picture. This makes Diego gasp and me honk a loud laugh. Even with my eyes closed I felt the bright flash in my face.  
____

On the tight drive home, Klaus and I squish in the backseat and try not to suffocate with the giant toys sharing the car with us. Diego is silently driving and Vanya is listening to music through her headphones. Klaus looks over at me and nudges my side with his arm. “You know, Ben had fun too” he tells me quietly and winks. The feeling of happiness in my chest keeps me warm for the rest of the way home.

Polaroid 4 – a photo of the city skyline from the rooftop of a tall building. Diego’s face is blurred from moving across the shot.

The air is cold but my skin is hot from the exhausting climb up the fire escape. “How many more floors to go?” I ask Diego, panting. “Only a couple more” he responds in a steady voice. This cardio is nothing to him. I wonder how many times he does this throughout the night. “I promise, it’s the perfect spot and it’ll be worth it” he reassures me. I look down to take in the tall distance we’ve travelled so far and my stomach begins to churn and my vision starts turning to stars. In a moment, Diego’s arm snakes behind my low back and he guides my face from the edge. His welcoming eyes make me feel a little more at ease.

  
Once at the top, my breath hitches in my throat. Partly because of the exhaustion but mostly because of the beauty of the view of the city skyline. Diego walks from one side of the roof to the other to check our surroundings. I guess he’s still on duty. I reach into my bag and grab my small camera. I snap the photo quickly as Diego walks in front of me and turns. “So, what do you think?” he asks and reaches for my hand after I slip my camera back in my bag, making a note to print and develop the photo when we get back to my place.

  
For a brief moment, I think of an answer. I think I finally get it. I always thought Diego hates this city and that’s why he works so hard to make it better. But now I see that he does it because he loves it and all the wonderful things among the some of the crap. I’m happy to know that someone is out here doing the best for others. I smile through my strained breathing, “it’s beautiful, thanks for showing me this spot.” Diego’s face leans in close to mine and he kisses me, moving his lips perfectly to fit mine. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead on mine and takes a deep breath in. “I’d propose to you here” he says.

Polaroid 5 – a photo of the photographer from the waist down with their legs spread apart. Diego’s face rests between her legs, hands holding her down by the hips.

Diego’s soft touch on my bare stomach sends shivers up my chest and arms. The window is open on a cold autumn morning and the chilly breeze makes every sensation on my skin feel more intense. His growing hair trails over my skin as he presses light kisses on his way down to my thighs. I arch my back a little to make room for his face between my legs but he’s still taking his time. Diego leaves butterfly kisses on the sensitive skin of my inner thighs. My groggy eyes have a hard time focusing on the details of his face but I look towards him anyway and move a strand of hair that is pressed to his forehead from the restless sleep he just woke up from.

  
Diego’s lips trail from my thighs to where I craved him most. His tongue dips from his mouth and he swipes it lightly around my throbbing clit. He continues his tortuously slow movements, whirling his tongue in a steady pace. He knows my body so well. I hum to let Diego know I’m liking what he’s doing. I reach over for the camera and turn it on. The lens makes a buzzing sound as the camera turns on. Diego hears the noise and knows what I’m doing. He makes a small sound letting me know that he’s into it. I snap the picture and leave the polaroid to roll out of the camera. I don’t even take the time to shake the photo. I want to focus back on Diego’s beautiful face between my legs.


End file.
